The new colt
by TheNewGirl12377
Summary: This story starts at the end of season 2 and the start of season 3,  the doors of hell open and sameul colts secert walks out its his daughter and sparks start to fly when she meets dean and he has to find out why she was in hell in the first place.
1. The doors open and there she stood

**This is my first story I have written so I would love feed back im at little new at this so don't go to hard on me please thank you and hope you enjoy.**

**Description: **

**This story starts at the end of season 2 and the start of season 3,**

**the doors of hell opened and someone walk out that the boys didnt expect and that person has been sameul colts secret for all his life its his daughter and when she meets dean sparks fly.**

**rated: M more into the story**

* * *

><p><strong>i dont own supernatural but i do own samuel colts daughter (i dont want to give the name a way just yet) and maybe some other characters as we go along thank everyone.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one <strong>

**The doors open and there she stood **

As the door of hell swung opened the wind picked up and rustled through the trees the clouds started to turn black and bolts of light started flashing from them and the ground started to shack.

Dean ,Sam, Ellen and Bobbie stood there in horror at what they were witnessing as they snapped out of there shock states bobbie, ellen and sam ran to the doors to try stop them from opening dean was just about to run to help them when he had a feeling someone was behind him he span around with the colt in his hand to see the yellow eyed demon ten feet behind him and smirking dean ran towards the demon and ended fly throw the air and hitting his head on a tombstone as the impacted happen dean dropped to colt right in front of the demons feet.

Every evil creatures any hunter as ever faced started to clime there way out of the pit hundreds and hundreds of white ghost and black balls of smock started to fly out the doors among other creatures but one stood out she was different from the rest of the thing escaping from hell.

She was wearing black cowboy boots with a leather jacket and around her waist was a gun holster with a gun that looked exactly like the colt.

She walk out with a big grin on her face and her hand on her gun.

As bobbie, ellen and sam started to push with all there strength to get the gate to shut dean was lying on the ground fighting to get up but the yellow eye demon kept pushing him back down he was standing right in front of dean grinning ear to ear in one hand it had the colt and with the over it was making shore dean wasn't going any were he had the colt pointed straight at deans head it chuckled and said "any last words."

Then from behind the yellow eyed demon there was a sweet but cold voice that answered the demons question by saying "yeah" the shock demon turned round to see who it was and his smirked dropped instantly and horror ran over its face because the women in the black cowboy boots had her gun press between his eyes and finished her sentence with to simple words "suck it" and pull the trigger. The pullet went straight through the demons skull and it shook and screamed in pain as the bright yellow colour in its eye turned into a dark grey showing any life in the body was now dead.

Bobbie, ellen and sam shut the doors to hell just before the gun shoot went off they all looked in deans direction frantically try to find him to make shore he was ok they started to run were they the gun shoot went off.

All they could see was Dean sitting up against a tombstone and lying right next to him was the yellow eyed demon with a bullet in his head as dean look up to see the mystery shooter he first looked at her black cowboy boots then the black jeans she was wearing then up to her leather jack after he had finished looking at here chest he saw her face she was the most beautiful girl he had seen in all his life she had long curly chocolate brown hair with brown eyes that sparkled to match.

The women put her gun back in her holster before put her hand out to who dean he hesitated for a second split second before taking her hand and when there fingers meet it felt like sparks went flying all over he place.

Dean could only think of one word do describe that moment and it was wow but it was cut short as sam, bobbie and ellen came running over in there direction shouting for the mystery women to move away from dean.

The women just let go of deans hand and gave him a cheeky smirk and a wink before walking off into the over direction sam.

Sam and the others reached dean but the women had already started to walk off, as the mystery women walk past the third row of tomb stones she felt a sharp pain hit the back of her head and her vision started to get burry and every think went black as she hit the ground she was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>i know its short i just wanted to get the story started so i had somthing to work with the next chapter will be longer and will be more talk to each other.<strong>

**reviews would be great good ot bad they all help thanks :)**


	2. the fight to get out

**hey i published my first chapter and got started on the next one so heyer you are like before feed back would be great good or bad thanks **

**ohh and in the next episode we fine out what the womens name is so what do you think her name is comment and if u guess it right i will use a name that you like in my story as a new character  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>i dont own supernatural<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2<strong>

**the fight to get out**

Everyone pulled up to bobby's house ellen was in the impala with dean and the mystery women and bobbie was in his truck with sam.

Dean and sam wouldn't sit in the same car as each other because sam was furious at dean for making the deal to bring him back after he die and dean didn't understand why sam was bitching so much about it he was alive wasn't he.

They all got out the car and dean went round to the back and pick the unconscious stranger out and followed the others in to the house once he got trough the door he started to make his way to then den when her head a load shoot from down in the basement he could only make out a couple of word and they were dean, idgit and basement so he turn round and headed for the basement.

"bobbie were are you and why are we down her I fort we were supposed to be doing the drill to sleeping beauty here" dean said and nodded at a nock out women in his arms.

"yeah I know but I fort instead of doing it in the den we can do it in my new room in the house" bobbie said with a smirk.

Everyone had a confused face so ellen just came out with it "what the hell are you talking about a new room"

Bobbie grinned and pull a tall book case out the way behind the book case was a big iron door bobbie opened the door by moving the big wheel to the right and pushed it open "this is what im talking about" he said happy so every one could have a good look at the room.

Sam was the first one in the room and the first one to ask a question "wait is this it is isn't its iron"

"yep coated with salt full on ghost proof" bobbie smiled

Dean walked in just after ellen there was lots of room for all of them to walk round. Dean place the unconscious women on the bed in the corner of the room.

Ellen smiled at bobbie while holding one off the weapons she had taken of the big rack "bobbie you built at panic room" she said impressed with her friend handy work.

"I had a free weekend off" he said with a nodded

Dean turn round from looking at the girl and looked at bobbie "bobbie this is so awesome but think we should find out who she is or what she is" he said pointing at the girl on the bed.

Bobbie nodded and looked at everyone "well you know the drill go get me any think that can harm any creature we know about a lot of thing got out of that gate she could be any so lets get started"

* * *

><p>After three and a half hours of try every way to see what kink of monster this women was they came up with nothing. Nothing work they throw holly water they cut her with silver, iron and a lode of other thing but nothing happen the cuts bleed but that was it.<p>

Ellen had walked in to the panic room and look at bobbie the man was tried she could see his eyes start to close slowly he needed sleep if not that he had to drink some coffee

"hey why don't you go get some sleep or coffee you could use it"

she said as she sat on the chair next to bobbie and in front of the bed.

"yeah your right I'm going to fall a sleep any minute" he said with a small smile as he stood up and walked out the door.

after a couple of seconds she could hear the door of the basement shut she sat there for about five minutes but then something court her eye the young women was cry and she looked like she was burning up ellen but her hand on her head to see how hot she was and the women was boiling.

"BOBBIE,DEAN,SAM" she shouted and twenty seconds later they all came running in.

"shes burning up go get me a cold towel NOW" they all ran off to get stuff to cool the women down dean came down with a cold cloth with ice inside then two seconds later sam and bobbie came in with a fan they plugged it in and set it in front of the women but nothing change she just kept getting hotter and hotter until she started to move she also kept repeating "I'm sorry it wasn't my idea."

After a slap round the face from ellen the women woke up breathing heavily and crying feeling sorry for the women ellen put her arm around her and told her she was safe that she was ok but that was a bad idea because the women pushed ellen of the bed and punched sam right in the noise and which made him bleed.

Just as the women fort she was out of there two big arms raped round her chest from behind and keeping her arms stuck to her side she tried to get free but the mans arms just kept getting tighter around her. Bobbie ran to the door and shut it the man who hade the women in the tight grip just happened to be dean.

"your not going any were sweetheart" dean said in a happy and sexy tone

she couldn't see his face but she knew he had a big smirk plastered all over it and just like last time she felt the back of a gun hit her head not as bad as last time but it still hurt .

* * *

><p>One and a half hours had past and thankfully sams noise had stopped bleeding but the women was still nock out cold they had moved her upstairs into the den and tied her to a chair so they could go into the kitchen to get food and beer with out having to go up and down the stairs.<p>

Bobbie had look throw the women's leaver jacket and holster whats when he came across her gun.

He couldn't believe it the gun looked just like Samuel colts gun but it had a pattern in metal going round the gun it was a vine with

roses on it.

"Have you seen this" he said looking at everyone

"No what is it" sam said as he took the gun "Oh my god is this another colt"

"looks like it" the old man said just as shocked

"wait I fort there was only one of them guns in the world its one of a kind how can there be another one" dean said joining the conversation as he walk into the den from the kitchen with beers for everyone.

"I guess were about to find out look who waking up" ellen said pointing at the women who was moving her head in pain

* * *

><p><strong>not that long i know but im getting more into the story now so there going to start gettinn longer feed back would be great like i say good or bad :)<strong>


	3. who are you?

**hii just want to say thanks to the people who have been viewing and reviews would be great **

* * *

><p>Reminder:<p>

Bobbie had look throw the women's leaver jacket and holster when he found the gun he couldn't believe it the gun looked just like Samuel colts gun but it had a pattern in metal going round the gun it was a vine with

roses on it.

"Have you seen this" he said looking at everyone

"No what is it" sam said as he took the gun "Oh my god is this another colt"

"looks like it" the old man said just as shocked

"wait I fort there was only one of them guns in the world its one of a kind how can there be another one" dean said joining the conversation

"I guess were about to find out look who waking up" ellen said pointing at the women who was moving her head in pain

"arrr my head" the women said in pain

* * *

><p>"who are you, what are you and where did you get that gun" dean said getting straight to the point.<p>

She gave him a gin "wouldn't you like to know"

Dean got closer to her face as everyone else watch "you know the head ache you've got well there are a lot of weapons in this house that will make it feel like heaven so you start talking or I start cracking skulls"

He was so close to her face now she called feel his breath on her skin she was getting argy at how they had her trapped she knew he would more then like do what he said and crack her skull open and that wasn't going to happed.

"FINE" she shouted and it made him jump back she had a big smile on her face and everyone in the room was trying not to laugh at dean.

"ok then so lets start with you name" sam took over

"my name is jasmine colt my father was Samuel colt and my mother was Anna colt"

Everyone in the room was shocked except for jasmine she fort it was actually quite funny there faces were priceless when she told the demons in hell who she was they it all ways mad her laugh there face were always so scared it was like she was Lucifer or something.

"wait are you telling me Samuel colt was married and had a daughter" sam said with a look that said your full of shit.

"we have a winner" she said sarcastically

"but I mean how"

" well sammy when a man and a women are in love -"

"ok less of the Sarcasm we can all tell your hilarious so stop messing us around and as well don't call him sammy only family can call him that and your not family" dean snapped at her

"sorry deano relax its not going to kill him if I call it him oh and bobbie give use one of those beers will yah I'm spitting feathers over here and it would be so awesome of you ellen if you got me something to eat I'm staving" jasmine said with a smirk.

"we didn't well you are names so how do you know them" ellen asked

"Really are you that stupid everyone in hell knows your names dean Winchester sells his sole to save the chosen, sam Winchester the chosen one opens the gate to hell with help from his big brother, the man that's been more like a father to you then the real one and the lovely ellen who wouldn't let her sweet little joe come even though she was begging you to let her help." she said this with a little sarcasm

"that's only happen in two and a half days how can everyone know"

"word travels fast in the pit and that's were your headed isn't dean start counting down the clock know if I were you, treat every day likes its your last I wouldn't want to wish going down there on my worst enemy"

"Oh well now that you brought it up why were you in hell I mean you Samuel colt's daughter why would you need to go to hell" dean snapped

"That's non of you business" snapped back

"come on what you do its got to be something good kill mommy and daddy or something bigger" dean snapped

The was silence in the room everyone new jasmine wasn't say any thing but it cant have been that bad could it.

"ok lets move on what are you" bobbie broke the silence

"I'm what you are human normal"

"but how you were in hell I fort you go in human you come out demon"

"it takes hundreds and hundreds of years to turn into a demon and I also had the gun so that helped"

"how does this help" he said taking the gun back of sam

"I don't know it just does it slow the transformation down I don't know how it work my farther made it for me I not shore if his one does the same"

"so how many of these guns are there in the world."

"two"

"know can I get out of this chair please"

"oh yeah dean get her out the chair" he said going into the kitchen with both the guns

"what we cant just let here go what if she tries to kill use" he snapped

"just let her out its not like were going to let her out the house" ellen snapped back

"FINE" dean shouted which got him a hit up the head by ellen

"what was that for"

"shout at me again your have more then a hit round the head you hear me"

Jasmine was try her best not the laugh but was failing

* * *

><p>One hour later everyone except dean and jasmine went to bed. They were sitting in the den in silence until dean came out with it.<p>

"so what's it like down in hell I mean"

"you want the true or what you what you want me to tell you"

"the true mite as well know what I have gotten my self into"

" ok well the smell it's the smell of burn skin of people but after a couple of year you kind of get used to it then if your on the rack oh god the pain its like they cave you into something new and when there nothing felt you come back and they start and again and again and again but sometimes if you really and I mean really lucky you get offered a deal and thank god I did but the worst thing about the place is the screams and crys they get inside you head and they never sone people down there go crazy because of them"

Silence feel in the room and it hit dean he was going to hell and there was nothing he could do about it.

"well I think I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning" jasmine got to her feet and she got to the door

"I'm sorry it must of bean well hell" he said with a sad smile

"you're a real dick dean but I'm going to help you, you and sam"

"Wait what you mean sam"

"you try get out of your deal he drops down dead like I said word travel fast in hell good night"

"night oh and thanks" he said shyly

"don't thank me yet I don't have a clue how to get you yet" she said as she walked up the stair the extra room she was staying in, they gave her back her gun thank god now it was time to sleep and with sleep comes dreams or in jasmines case night mares.

She tuck her jeans of and boots and got under the covers she only had the clothes she was wearing so she had to go out and get some tomorrow if she was aloud out the house that but for now she was just going to get some sleep as she drifted into a deep sleep she drifted into her might mare

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine lay on the cold metal table with her hand and legs tided to each corner.<em>

_A demon that went by the name Alistair was sharpening his knife and jasmine just kept begging_

_"please I don't know any I don't know how to get the doors open or how he closed them please" she cried and he blade when into her side_

_"the thing is I don't believe you how DO WE GET THE DOORS OPEN" he snapped_

_"I don't know I don't know please just stop" she begged again in agene and the blade cut all the way down her arm_

_"LIAR"_

_"NO I'M NOT PLEASE DON'T" she scream as the blade was about to go though her heart._

Jasmine woke up in her bed in hot sweats and struggling to breather

She just kept telling her self the its better to dream about hell then be there.

She looked at the clock it was half eight and she could here people down stair so she got up and pulled her jeans and boots on and headed down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>thank and feed back would bee greattt<strong>


	4. ranchmen's field

**i dnt own supernatural **

* * *

><p><strong>chapter four<strong>

**ranchmen's field**

_Reminder: _

_jasmine looked at the clock it was half eight in the morning and she could here people down stair so she got up and pulled her jeans and boots on and headed down stairs. _

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine walked into the kitchen to see sam and dean at the table dean was waiting for ellen to finish cooking his bacon, sausage and egg and sam was on his laptop looking for a case while bobby was looking at her fathers gun (Samuel colt gun).<em>

"_Hey bobby do you mind if I take a shower and stick my clothes in the wash"_

"_no not at all make you self at home"_

"_thanks"_

_Jasmine went back the way she came and ended back in her room she had took a fresh towel out the bathroom before going into her room she stripped out off all of her clothes including her underwear and head back down stair just with a towel covering her body._

_When she got back down stair ellen and sam were in the den bobby was in the yard doing god knows what and dean was in the kitchen eating his breakfast._

_Jasmine walked into the kitchen dean didn't see her enter._

"_hey dean were is the washing machine" _

_Dean started chocking on his food from the shock of see jasmine in just a towel._

_He cleared his throat and point to the washing machine in the back room with a smirk on her face jasmine put her clothes in the washing machine._

"_dean when there finished washing can you put then in the dryer."_

"_yeah ok"_

"_oh and can I borrow a car so I can go shopping."_

"_no no no your not leaving the house."_

"_dean I can't live in one set of clothes you can come with me make shore I don't try and make a run for it"_

"_fine its nine o'clock now, we will be leaving at ten you have one hour"_

"_yes sir" jasmine said sarcastically_

* * *

><p><em>It was nine forty-five and jasmine was washed and ready to go when she realised she had no money she was going to have to sweet talk dean to giving her one of the credit stolen credit cards he had.<em>

_With the fifteen minuet drive to the mall over and jasmine had the credit card from dean they finale got to shopping._

_Jasmine got a lot of jeans and tank tops she also got some party dress she wasn't planning on saying in every night. _

_After an hour and a half of shopping dean started moaning so they headed back to bobby's._

* * *

><p><em>WHILE IN THE CAR<em>

"_hey do you no were ranchmen's field is" jasmine said_

"_yeah its about half an hour away. Why"_

"_do you have a shovel in the boot" _

"_yeah like I said before why"_

"_because I'm going to wake you around the head wit the shovel and then bury you live" she said sarcastically_

"_ha ha very funny but seriously why"_

"_there is a box buried there with some stuff belongs to me I want to go get it" she said in a sad way but didn't let it show_

"_ok well if I take you I want something in return"_

"_and what would that be"_

"_I want you to tell me why you were in hell"_

"_then no deal you know when that cross road demon gave you one year that what you should of said"_

"_don't change the subject why were you in hell"_

"_give up I'm telling but I will tell you one thing you only have three bullets left for the colt and in the box I need there are ten more they will help alot."_

"_wait Samuel colt only mad ten how can there be ten more"_

"_I'm his daughter I watched him when he made them and then when he went on a hunt one day I made my own"_

"_how do you know the bullets will be in this so called box"_

"_trust me I know"_

_Dean had to think about it a minuet before taking the exit on the road for ranchmen's field he didn't trust her but the ten extra bullets would help a lot._

_Half an hour later they arrived a ranchmen's field they both got out the car the same time._

"_so were is it." dean said_

"_there" she said pointing at the big oak tree in the middle of the field _

"_its berried under the rope swing"_

"_ok well lets get digging" dean said_

* * *

><p><strong>i no been so long but i hav moved 2 my new school so i had a lot of work x<strong>


End file.
